An example of projector systems that use a projector is a projector system which sets the projection area according to an action of a user in a public space (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example). This projector system can project an image on a wall near the user, and, as the user moves, move the projection area according to the movement of the user. The projection area is moved by changing the projection direction of the projector, for example.